


Threshold

by EnEss_Caity



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: (well... marking but with make-up), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marking, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: Sometimes, rumors can be true! And Octavio heard one about Elliott Witt that might be worth testing.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Threshold

Just a Nightmare. That’s all it was. 

The cold sweat that prickled Elliotts skin was just the tip of the iceberg of the panic he felt. He jerked awake, hours before his alarm would sound off. He pulled his hair at the root, hard.  _ Shut up. We are not fucking doing this. You hear me, brain? _ He felt for a particularly sore bruise on his hip- one from a rough game- and pushed at it. The pain helped him move on from those visions. And for the rest of the “moving on” he cracked a bottle of amber whiskey open. Just call him Elliott “Healthy Coping Mechanisms” Witt. 

The sun wasn’t quite up yet. The liquid looked strange in the blue white light of dawn currently filling his kitchen. He let the burn coat his throat, happy for something to wince at other than his psyche. 

Then there was a knock on his door. He simply looked at it. “Go away, I’m not home.” 

“No way I’m falling for that one a second time, compadre.” A familiar voice answered, dulled through the wood. 

Octavio at his door at this time of day wasn’t weird per se, but the reason could have been anything. He might be on his way out about to start a run. Or he’s at the end of a bender staying up and jumping from club to club. Rich-kid-in-Solace shit. 

The idea of inviting Tav in was slightly more appealing than the idea of turning him away and ruminating on the nightmares he just woke up from. So after a moment Elliott let the runner in. Upon opening the door, Octavio was nearly nose to nose with Elliott. He looked tired out of his mind, and yet, so serene. This was probably the second or third time he’d been unmasked in front of Elliott, and it was jarring every time. His slight lips curled into a smile, his teeth a little crooked, long face and wild dyed crop of hair on the top. Elliott blamed it on the lack of sleep, but he just sort of wanted to stare.

Oh and lucky for Elliott, Octavio  _ was indeed _ totally blown out on some kind of socialite party drug. His pupils took over his typically hazel eyes, darkening his expression considerably, the burns across the bottom of his jawline peppered with lipstick marks. “Wow. You had a good night.” 

“Looks like you too, hermano.” Tav flicked the glass of whiskey with a finger and walked past the trickster with an impressive amount of grace. He groaned and took a seat in the nearest chair with gravity’s help. Legs splayed wide and arms propped on the back of the armchair. Jeez,  _ he even gets comfortable fast _ . “D’ya wanna hear about it?” 

“Not especially.” He said frankly, taking another sip and leaning against the wall to face his new guest. 

The man laughed, “ Eh, probs for the best, don’t think I remember most of it” his giggles fizzled out quickly, ”Hey, I came by to ask a favor.” Uh oh. 

“Aw, c’mon, man... What? What could I possibly have for you at,” he checks the time on the display under his tv, “5:46 AM?” 

Octavio went quiet and found something very interesting to pick at on the chair’s arm, “I dunno…” he suddenly seemed defeated. “I heard some kinda rumor. ‘Bout you.” He rolled his eyes, and still avoided connecting them to Elliotts’. 

A rumor? What kind of secret could be so juicy that it got stuck in Octane’s buzzy head? 

“Oh a rumor about me? Yeah, you caught me, I totally stuff my bra - I’m only an A cup! None of the boys at school even look at me!!” Elliott adopted a whiney voice and stomped his foot.

“Shut up, dude” Tav laughed, if he had something to throw at Elliotts head he would, “no like… I heard from Ajay who heard from Makoa who…well I guess it doesn’t matter who said what… but I mean - like, okay, hold on-” wow the only slow thing Octane has ever done is getting to his point. 

“SPIT IT OUT, MAN” 

“FINE! Can we fuck?” Tav shouted, and for the first time today he held Elliott’s gaze.  _ Oh he’s serious _ . 

“Wh-why?” Elliott coldly questioned after finishing his last finger of whiskey. “Cause you heard some rumor that I’m a slut or something?” 

“No I…” he paused like he just realized this is not a normal ‘favor’. “Listen, man, I heard you were, like, good or whatever. Wanted to try it for myself” 

“Try  _ IT _ ?  _ It _ as in my dick?” He halfheartedly giggled, finding it difficult to be upset about learning his coworkers were talking about his  _ performance _ , as well as the subtle praise of him being so good that it brought an impulsive daredevil to his door. 

“Yeah. But if you’re going to be an asshole about it, then forget it.” Octane seemed annoyed, but didn’t move an inch.

Elliott set his glass down on a nearby surface, and looked pointedly at the runner, “I’m not saying no. I’m just surprised. Didn’t think I would… y know… do the trick for you.” Tav looked around the room, refusing to answer that. 

Elliott reveled in making him uncomfortable like this. “And uh, besides, I never thought you’d be… like you’re Octane! You don’t have to look far to get a date.” Elliott kneeled in front of the chair, descending on Octavio, seeing him swallow hard. He ran a thumb over the runners chin, and showed him the lipstick that was still staining his skin, “looks like you already found some fun without me.”

“Yeah she didn’t make it too far. Ajay kinda scared her away.” He rubbed at his chin to try to get the excess off, only making the makeup look closer to a large bruise. 

“Oh no~ if I don’t get you hard, are you gonna sick Lifeline on me too?” Elliott stuck the lipstick stained thumb to his lips, and rubbed what pigment he could onto them. “Is this my shade?” 

“Escuchame, cabrón. Are you saying ‘yes’ or are you gonna keep making fun of me?” Tav grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it away from his mouth. He had developed a brilliant flush at the closeness and the teasing.

“I’m doing both, Tav.” Elliott placed his hands on the other mans upper thighs, lightly rubbing his thumbs, finding the muscles underneath as solid as stone. “Don’t be so tense, man.” He finally cracked a smile, and looked up into the runners face.

“I’m not tense.” Tavs eyes were laser focused on Elliotts hands. They were frustratingly close to where he obviously wanted them to be. Elliott stood up, and walked to his bedroom, calling behind himself, “I’m up for it if you are. Come on.” 

__

Elliott stood, looking around at the messy room. Yesterday’s match left him too tired to tidy, and this morning was no different. He looked at his bed, sweat marked the sheets from where he had just woken up forcibly. He tossed the comforter over it, kicked some clothes underneath the bedframe, he looked around and lost further interest in cleaning.  _ Whatever, I'm not trying to impress him just... _ Suddenly there were hands wrapping around his hips, a chest pressed to his back. Elliott had only just become aware that he was wearing some loose basketball shorts, and that's it.

He glanced in the mirror to find that he was more roughed up than he thought. His faded scars were being added to with every Game, the bruising up one side, and brush burn down the other. 

All of it looked even more violent when he saw the pair of pale hands tracing his taught obliques and pecs. He liked that sight a lot. He turned around to face Tav, who was only a few inches shorter, he pulled his face up sharply into a kiss. As he took charge, he was really - finally - feeling something this horrible morning. He felt excited - like he was breaking rules, sneaking around, doing something bad. 

He got the impression that Octavio was being too passive - or at least, he assumed as much. The last time he saw this man, he was launching 40 feet in the air to reign terror upon a weak and healing team of professional killers. Right now? He was innocently kissing Elliott back with a measured pace. Like he was on his best behavior. Does he even  _ have _ ‘behavior’?

“I’m not trying to, be a dick, Tav.” Elliott started, running his fingers through the mans hair, tracing his lips on the runners, “I thought you’d be like way more… ‘ _ Octane _ ’ right now. You know like -” to illustrate his point, Elliott made Tav’s signature devil horn hand sign, stuck out his tongue. Octavio arched his eyebrow high, “Oh.” He said like he was forgetting something. “Sh-shut up, I’m just nervous, bro.”

“ _ You _ get nervous?” He laughed and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “Just relax, no need to stress out.  _ I’m _ the one who has to live up to all those rumors about me.” Elliott made a point to pull at his green locks when he waited for Tav to find his words.

“ _ Dios m _ \- Fine, fine. You want me? I’ll give you  _ me _ .” Tav took hold of Elliott’s hair in a vice grip, and climbed - truly climbed- so that he wrapped his legs around his waist. Elliott shifted at the new weight of metal and flesh. He felt a rush in his system, all going south. Holding Tav like this, there was no way he didn’t feel the stirring down below. When Tav dipped his hips to grind against him, he let out a staggered breath. “Now that's what I was expecting.” Elliott breathes into his throat. 

“Oh so you’ve thought about me?” Octavio feverishly took over Elliotts mouth, who didn’t even try to defend himself against that accusation. He only kissed back, feeling himself filling out. “W-wait, have you?”  _ No comment. _ Tav bit Elliott's tongue as a protest to his silence. 

“AH- alright fine - i mean it’s not a normal job, we’re in life and death situations all the time - it gets heated.” Elliott helped himself to a handful of the runners’ behind. “LIke that time - you kneeled over me to give me first aid… or, one time we were sniping together, you crouched like  _ way _ close… sometimes I think about you.” He let that implication burn into Tav’s imagination. 

“Thats super hot…” Octavio whimpered into Elliott’s cheek while he was recovering his breath, “If I'm being honest, man, that girl who gave me these lipstick thingies… I couldn’t stop thinking of you.” Tav’s arms were already wrapped around the mans neck, draped down his back, and still he apparently needed to be even closer. His mouth picked up a new pace, tongue darting around Elliott’s. “Ajay didn't scare her away, I asked her to help me escape. And I came here.”

Hearing that confession, Elliott had a wicked idea. He turned and walked to the bed, collapsing into it, and on top of Tav. He pulled away after some particularly rough kisses. Backing out of the room, he held up a pointer finger on each hand asking for just a minute. He jogged to his bathroom and found a very specific section of a drawer. He found a small object, popped the lid, and leaned into the mirror. 

He had his fair share of one night stands, some of his guests were gracious enough to leave stuff behind and then never call him again. Their loss. And, as of this morning, Elliott’s gain. This long-gone stranger’s lipstick would prove to be perfectly useful. He applied it to his lips, recalling how lifeline does hers perfectly every time, he did a cartoonish pop to his reflection, and inspected the plum shade. Without letting himself think too hard bout how this might be weird or how Octane might set a new record sprinting away from him - he hurried back to the bedroom. 

He found Tav sitting on the bed where he left him, massaging his rounded shoulders. Looks like his late night was finally catching up with him. Elliott closed in on the space between them, lifting Tav’s face to his. The runner took in the change and he was stone-still and wide-eyed. Not taking that reaction lightly, Elliott pressed a messy kiss to Tav’s lips, leaving an impressive amount of makeup there, next, his jaw, his neck, on the collar of his shirt. Once he felt that there was enough he nodded to the mirror in the corner, “Take a peek. Might be my finest work yet, and I’m not even an artist.” He smiled, nuzzling the runners ear, tracing a tongue over the scars of old torn out piercings. Tav had nothing to say about his markings, he simply let his eyelids flutter and let his hand brush over his own crotch. Rubbing himself through his tattered grey jeans, he begged for Elliott’s lips to be back on his, he fell onto the mattress pulling the trickster with him. 

Elliott was happy to follow, and being such a wonderful host, he took over the attention Tav was giving himself between his legs. Going for the gold, he slipped his hand under the tight waistband. Elliott was surprised for a moment, finding a wetness there. He huffed out an affirmative noise, and kissed Tav hard. Who, in return bucked impatiently at Elliott’s fingers. Elliott pulled away, inspecting the purple stains on Octavio’s lips, cheeks, and neck. He laughed at how grumpy Tav got at the interruption, but when he felt Elliott undoing his belt, button and fly, he opted to run his fingers through the mop of dark curls on his head. “A-Ay!” he muttered. Feeling Elliott’s thick fingers tracing his dick, then dipping inside to collect some slick, and returned to jerking him between his middle and ring fingers. That had Tav lifting his hips, begging for more. There was nowhere to go, and doubly so when Elliott placed a hand on his skinny hips, holding him in place. “S-se siente bien, Mi-” He sucked in air suddenly from the shock of Elliott’s movements quickening, “Ah - Mierda!” 

Elliott’s eyes were half lidded, the praise and the heat coming from Tav had put his head in the clouds. Without thinking he started to yank the world’s tightest pants ever off of the man, kneeling between his legs. His pant legs refused to pass the seam of Tav’s metal limbs, so Elliott simply ducked his head beneath them, so they were pressing his head against Tav’s dripping cunt. “Oh wow, Octavio.” Elliott parted his lips and placed more lipstick marks around Tav’s mound, teasing him, making him wait. The warm plum trail of kisses soon dotted his lower abs, his thighs, and his lower lips. That stirred something in Elliott, and it made him famished. So he ate. He licked up Tav’s folds, and placed his tongue below his cock, jerking him with his lips. “DIOS- ELLIOTT!” Tav bellowed above, angled to watch Elliott at work. As a response, Elliott dips his fingers easily into Tav’s hole, even though they were thick, he fit two in at once, much to the runner's appreciation. Tav did little to deny how much he wanted to be fucked, he slid down the bed taking as much into himself as he could. Elliott lapped at his cock, letting his drool pool on it, making it sloppy- would it surprise anyone to know that he liked putting on a show? 

Tav humped into his mouth feverishly, already begging to cum (or so Elliott assumed - he didn't speak spanish). Elliot held fast, happily ate like it was his last meal, and delighted to pump his fingers in and out. He found that Tav liked being full the best - incoherently mewling when a third finger was rubbing his walls, and a tongue on his cock. Elliott almost forgot about himself in all of this attention, but he had one free hand, and put it to use. Palming at himself through the silky fabric and groaning. That low noise vibrated on Tav’s cunt - he bucked into Elliotts mouth and demanded more. If there was one thing Elliott was good at, it was hamming it up. He began to make the most obscene rumbling moans, stifled only by the seal he had over Tav’s cock. The telltale shivers of the man under him clued Elliot in that he was so close. He felt his walls throbbing on his fingers, slick noises echoing through the room when there wasn't a dulled moan, or Tav’s yowls. He came just like that, Elliott refusing to move even when Tav squirted on his chin and chest.

That is when Elliott lost all composure, covered in tav’s mess all down his front he felt a painful throb that he could not possibly ignore for another second. He free’d his cock; plump, full, and flushed. He collected more slick from Tav, who had soaked the bed under where he laid dazed. Elliott coated himself and fucked into his wet hand, trailing the fingers of his other hand from his chin, down his chest, dragging the ejaculate through the fuzz, over his nipple. He pinched hard, and whined at the sting - And that got Tav’s attention. 

“D-detente, déjame hacer eso. Por favor~” Tav slinked off the bed and hovered above Elliott’s cock, he placed his forehead to Elliott’s. He was sweating, already imagining how badly his hair was plastering itself to his face, but he just let the man lean into him. He lined the leaking head to his pussy, and Tav took the initiative to sit easily down on it, inhaling at the sudden fullness. Elliott was the one begging now, “Oh-ooh f-uck! God you took all of it- Ah~ Ple-Please don’t stop. Fuck, ride me-” Octavio was all too happy to obey, still pulsing from his orgasm - all heat and need. His robotic knees were an absolute blessing, allowing Tav to sink down far, and piston back up at an insanely controlled tempo.

The feeling of filling Tav completely over and over again had Elliott biting his lip hard. Tav lifted his chin, whispering, “Déjame hacer eso también...” He took over biting the tricksters lips. All that was left in Elliott’s brain was how to breathe, and how to run his hands over Octane’s toned back muscles. He was so lean, so surprisingly strong. Bobbing up and down on his cock was doing half the work, but right at this moment, Elliott needed the speed he’d imagined from Octane, he asked as sweetly as he could muster, “Fuck me! Ride me, faster! Octavio, go fucking faster - SHIT-” Tav had enough of that bossy tone, and shoved Elliott’s back to the floor. He had more freedom down here. Tav sunk deep, until their hips met, and he rocked forwards while leaning backwards. He went slow, as if to test the position. He must have found it satisfactory because he almost tripled his pace. Elliott clawed at the man's hip bones to ground himself. He was going to die like this, and he’d have been happy to.

“T-Tav - I’m close! where- Where ca-can I cum, baby?” Elliot asked, swallowing his stutter. Octavio pivoted his hips roughly a few more times, “Don’t worry, I got you.” He lifted himself off of Elliott, and backed up into the space between the tricksters knees, jerking the cock the whole time he got settled. Tav placed the flat of his tongue against the head, pumping his shaft, slick with Tav’s wetness. He pleaded for Elliott to cum, “In my mouth, cariño.” 

“Holy fuck you’re hot, Oct-t-tav-” he gasped and locked up, mid-praise, orgasm wracking his body. He watched as Tav caught a few spurts that hit the roof of his mouth, but the majority landed in white bands on his face. Tav descended on the head once it stopped leaking, gently lapping against the sensitive skin. Elliott nearly ripped the man’s hair out of his head to get him to stop, unable to stand the overstimulation. Tav smirked, crawling up Elliott’s body, and kissed him again just as urgently as before. Unfortunately Elliott was in a daze; the booze he slammed, the sleeplessness, and his climax combined to nearly knock him out right there. He kissed back, obviously tired but still up to show how utterly appreciative he was. He felt the sticky mess of his own cum on the mans cheeks and forehead. Tav finally pulled away, and stood again, only to drop back onto the bed. “That was fun, guey!” His voice was noticeably scratchy, Elliott imagined he was in a similarly exhausted state. “Get off the floor, hermano, you look like I killed you” 

“You might have. Hold on I’m not quite back on our physical plane, should I go towards the light?” Elliott dramatically reached up towards the ceiling, squinting and straining his voice. 

“You should ’go towards’ the shower, dumbass. I’ll join.” Octavio offered a hand, and Elliot grasped it. 

He wasn’t prepared for the giggle that escaped his own throat. Nor the one that Tav answered with. He felt those slight hands on his hips again as he stood over the runner. He saw his mess still clinging to Tavs face, and assumed he looked just as used. 

Well, almost as used. Octavio's olive skin was still sporting that lipstick, Elliott followed the trail he left. Finally finding the only shred of embarrassment currently left in his mind- he blushed at the intense purple marks he left littering Tavs lap. “It  _ is _ your shade, amigo.” "Yours too, Octavio."

He laughed and led his guest to the bathroom, starting the shower and hopping in. It wasn’t the first time they showered together, the common locker rooms after a game always had a chance of matching up with a fellow competitor. Elliott trained himself not to look around too much in there. But here, in his home, he gladly pinned Tav against the cold tile wall just to hear him laugh, and kissed him softly just to feel him sigh. Octavio wrapped his arms around Elliott’s neck and squirmed closer, igniting another series of breathless kissing. Slower than before, but it still got Elliott back on his knees for the man. Octavio got very used to calling out for him and pulling those curly locks. They even eventually managed to actually bathe, Elliott carefully got all of the purple markings off, and Tav played doctor with the injuries Elliott had neglected. True to his image, Octavio was unceasing, he had about 4 more climaxes in him before the pair all but collapsed.

There were way too many jokes muttered between them, and too much laughter. Was this really the same day that he woke up shivering and reached for the bottle? The same dawn that Tav came knocking on his door for a hookup? And was this the same reality where they would have to suit up and shoot at each other come Monday morning?

The easy answer was, “who cares”. If you live your life in a bloodsport, you could live forever or die tomorrow. 

Find the things worth living for, fighting for. 

And right now, laying in his bed, curled around an exhausted Octavio, Elliott  _ sorta maybe kinda _ entertained the idea that this was worth fighting for. 

  
  



End file.
